


Can I sit here?

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Sansa was quite happy to sit alone in the library, but when the most beautiful girl she has ever seen asks to join her, how could she possibly say no?
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Series: Tumblr fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Can I sit here?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
>  “Can I sit here? The other tables are full.”

Sansa was used to sitting by herself in the library; in fact she even preferred it. Why would she wish for the laughter that the other tables shared when all that it meant was that they had less time to focus on their work? 

No, Sansa was happy with her excellent marks and her twice weekly calls home - why would she need anything more?

It hadn’t always been like that, in fairness, back when she had started at university she had made lots of friends, unfortunately they had all chosen to take Joffrey’s side after their rather messy and public breakup. It was fine though, Sansa was fine.

She had an essay on the changes on embroidery trends during the reign of Queen Cersei to finish anyway, and as she wanted to do her dissertation on the same time period it was one she needed to get good marks on. 

She focused on the books in front of her again, desperately trying to block out the sounds of other people having fun.

Her aim was interrupted when the sweetest voice she had ever heard spoke above her. 

“Can I sit here? The other tables are full.”

Sansa’s mouth went dry as she looked up at the goddess before her, a goddess with chestnut curls and chocolate eyes and wearing a summer dress printed with roses. For a moment she felt very much like the ‘useless lesbian’ in the memes that Arya and Rickon kept sending her.

“Guh-“ She stuttered “Of, of course.”

The girl smiled and perched on the chair opposite Sansa, “Thank you so much. I really need to finish this essay for Professor Pycelle, but he really creeps me out.”

“He is creepy.” Sansa agreed, “Best not to speak with him after class. He’s better than Baelish though. I swear that man never once looked at my face.”

The goddess laughed, “That is true. I’m Margaery by the way, Margaery Tyrell.”

She held out her hand for Sansa to shake.

“Sansa Stark. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Margaery smiled, a lovely smile that reached her eyes and made Sansa feel like she was the only one in the room.

“A pleasure indeed. I’ve seen you around campus before, but I’ve never felt confident enough to approach you.” Margaery tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she spoke, and Sansa fell head over heels.

Margaery Tyrell was quite possibly the most perfect woman she had ever seen, and Sansa was already more than half in love with her. 

And if the shy look in Margaery’s eyes was any indication, she felt the same way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
